Truin and the Deadly Red Spiders
by taylor p
Summary: Truin had lost someone very close to him because of a certain person, and now he is going to seek his revenge.
1. The story of Wasabi

Taylor Paige

Runescape does NOT belong to me, it belongs to Andrew and the Jagex staff. All the items and location in this story are already created on Runescape but all of the characters are created by me.

Note from the author: Hope you even slightly enjoy this story, and review PLEASE if you read it, this IS my first story after all.

Truin and the Deadly Red Spiders

Long ago in the city of Varrock, there lived a medicine man named Wasabi, who was always running out of red spider eggs. The only place that you could get these special eggs was in the Varrock sewers, which only Wasabi knows how deadly a place they are to visit. The only reason for this is because he was the only one who went in and survived to tell the tale, or so he thought. Deadly red spider eggs can be used in special potions, like a healing potion, which heals your cuts, restores lost blood, and soothes any pain that you have. But as you might know, all great things come with a cost, may it be a limb, or the sacrifice of a loved one.

Wasabi had gone down into Varrock sewers once, and today he has one ear, for he had to sacrifice his own right ear for the red eggs of the spiders deep within the Varrock sewers. From then on Wasabi sent other people down into the sewers to get the eggs for him, saying he would pay them greatly. But every time Wasabi's 'employees' came out and gave him the eggs, asking for their pay, he stalled as much as possible while his poisoned employees cough victims cough perished before he had to pay them. But there was one more person that survived the deadly red spiders, and his name was Truin.

LordLuffy07 of the Merry Go  
2005-09-06  
ch 1, signed

Great story, dude. See you at school. (you know who i am)

_Thanks, 'Mask of Ra', and yeah, meet me in the band room on the second day of school or the first day of school._

kill3rbum  
2005-08-27  
ch 5, signed

i admit the story was a little bit short and the chapters were short too but it was ok.

_Thanks, I am not getting very positive reviews but I will try to make another longer story soon._

Av.Rouku  
2005-08-24  
ch 3, signed

Great stuff. Erm one thing, no one will read your story if theres only 2 paragraphs each chap and slow updating... just so you know. Awesome though.Really.

_Thanks! I will try to make another story soon, but I am not sure when I will be able to do so._


	2. The story of Truin

Taylor Paige

Again,Runescape does NOT belong to me, it belongs to Andrew and the Jagex staff. All the items and location in this story are already created on Runescape but all of the characters are created by me.

Note from the author: Thanks for any reviews that anyone sent me last chapter, here is the next chapter.

Truin was always a very nice person, and always treated other people with respect. He had suffered a tragic loss earlier in his life when he had worked for Wasabi. He had found out then that it was actually _him_ that sent his wife to her death, for she had worked for him, too. And, secretly, Truin planned his revenge against Wasabi. Truin also knew that there were dangerous moss giants down in the sewers, but Wasabi was out of there before he could see the moss giants. It was then that Truin knew what he had to do.

Truin spent several months preparing. He went out and collected rare Dragon body armor (the strongest armor that there is, and isalso the hardest to get,) an anti-poison potion (Wasabi isn't the only educate of the identifying of herbs and the making of potions, you know,) an empty vial (for something that is introduced later), a Dragon spear (again, very hard to get,) a few healing potions, a round glass tube, a small skin-like piece of rubber, and an appysal whip (again, very hard to get).


	3. Truin's preparation

Taylor Paige

Once again, Runescape does NOT belong to me, it belongs to Andrew and the Jagex staff. All the items and location in this story are already created on Runescape but all of the characters are created by me.

Note from the author: Please review and thanks for the reviews last chapter, sorry for the shortness of the story, this is my first story, so be nice. Here is the next chapter. And each chapter has 2 paragraphs.

After many weeks, Truin went to Wasabi, leaving his things at his shelter (Truin had grown a beard after his first time of server Wasabi, so Truin wouldn't recognize him, and if Truin went to him wearing Dragon body armor, Wasabi wouldn't give the key to the sewers to him because he would know that Truin wouldn't die, and he would have to pay him cough cough cheapskate cough). Truin approached Wasabi, saying that his name was Tre, and Wasabi didn't see through his disguise yet, so he agreed. 'Tre' thanked him and returned to his shelter. He put on his Dragon body armor, and put his anti-poison potion, healing potions, empty vial, his round glass tube, the skin-like rubber, and his abyssal whip into his knapsack. He held his dragon spear in his hand.

Finally Truin was ready, and he used the key on the manhole covering the entrance to the Varrock sewers. Truin went past the giant rats, the skeletons, the ghosts, the rotting, pale zombies, and, slashing through the thick, strong web, made his way past the brown spiders, which guard the two paths on each side of the stream going through the middle of the sewers to the Deadly Red Spiders, and, once there, Truin took out the small piece of rubber and the round glass tube, stretched the rubber over the tube, took out his abyssal whip,cracked it once, and filled the tube with the very strong poison.


	4. Traveling back through the sewers

Runescape does NOT belong to me, it belongs to Andrew and the Jagex staff. All the items and location in this story are already created on Runescape but all of the characters are created by me.

Note from the author: I know my story sucks, and I don't know how to reply to reviews or put them on the main story places.

Here's the next chappy, hope you enjoy it even slightly.

back in the sewers

Truin took off the rubber, poured the poison into the vial, and dipped the spear into the poison, now having a very poisonous spear. Truin then stumbled over to the moss giants, who were not very far from the red spiders. Truin cracked his abbysal whip to get the moss giants to obey him. Truin let the moss giants back past the deadly red spiders, who seemed to glare at him for killing one of their own, he went down further on the left side of the stream this time, past the brown spiders, slashed through the web that had been fixed, (a particularly agressive brown spider tried to jump on Truin, but before it could reach him, a unusually fast moss giant swung his large, petrified wood-built club, and knocked the spider out of the air, and dropped down to the ground, dead. They retraced Truin's original path back past the pale zombies, the ghosts, the skeletons, and, finally, past the giant rats.

It took Truin a while to figure out how to get the moss giants through the manhole. Truin finally thought of putting half of the poison he had left on the edges of the hole, and the poison acted like an acid on the simple stone. Truin lead the fearful moss giants through the streets, making everyone who saw them cower and hide in fear. Finally, Truin was at Wasabi's shelter.


	5. Truin's revenge

Last chappy!

I know, this story sucked, but this is the last chapter so it will have more than 2 paragraphs now.

Wasabi's shelter

Because Wasabi lived in a fortress, Truin cracked his abbysal whip one last time, and the moss giants had to hit the fortress for 15 minutes before it finally crumbled, with the only thing you could see in all of the rubble being Wasabi, sitting pale and scared out of his mind. Truin made a signal to the moss giants, saying that they could go back to their home in the sewers, and 10 minutes later, Truin and Wasabi were all alone.

Truin was becoming more and more furious with every passing moment, remembering the loss he had suffered, and soon he was so mad at Wasabi, he could barely stand it.

He finally said "you have made me suffer the loss of my wife," he continued, "and now I will avenge her." At that moment, Truin lifted up his poisoned dragon and just barely tapped Wasabi's wrist.

Wasabi started laughing, saying, "is that the best you can do?"

Truin answered, "I can see why you would be laughing, had this not been a spear poisoned with red spider venom,"

Wasabi stopped laughing abruptly

Truin continued, "butright this instant, you are slowly perishing, and I am the only one with the anti-poison potion." Truing waved the little green vial in front of wasabi's nose, and Wasabi tried to make a grab for it, but before his hand was halfway to the vial, Truin held up the dragon spear where the little green vial had once been.

Wasabi pulled back at once, just barely missing the spear.

Truin continued, "and by the time you gather the ingredients for the potion, you will already be dead, for I have no intention of giving you _my_ potion," he said, at the same time drinking the potion. Wasabi whimpered a little, just barely loud enough for Truin to hear.

Wasabi begged for him to make him a potion. He begged for 15 minutes at the least, and finally Truin said, "okay, I will give you the potion, just let me make myself a meal first,"

Wasabi retorted, "you don't need to make your self a meal! Make m-"

"Shut up!" Truin cut him off before he could continue.

Wasabi winced, not saying anything while Truin ate his meal, and during that time, Wasabi could feel his feet getting numb,and his whole body would be numb in a matter of time. When Truin was done eating, Wasabi asked, "can I have the potion now?"

Truin answered, "yes you can, just let me gather the other two ingredients beside the red spider eggs."

So Wasabi watched as Truin got the ground unicorn horn and the rare herb marrentill, and during that time, Wasabi felt his head getting numb, and Wasabi finally shouted, "Truin! could you hurry up? My head is getting numb!" and Truin was about 10 feet away from him.

Truin answered, with malice, "okay, I will hurry up!" and he slowly walked over to a trembling Wasabi, with his spear held above his head.

Wasabi said, "Truin? What are you doing? Truin!"

Truin thrust his spear into Wasabi with what seemed like his wife's strength combined with his, and Wasabi's body fell limp.

To make his wife fully avenged, he poured the last of his undilluted poison into the stab wound that the spear made. And the poison slowly ate through Wasabi's body like acid.

Truin walked home happily, knowing that his wife was finally avenged.

THE END

A/N: please email me and tell me how to make it so my reviews are actually in my story and not in a different page, and please include how to reply to reviews. This is my first story. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	6. The Deadly Plan

_Hey I know it's been a long time since I've updated on my story, but with school and all, and so many video games to play  I've been distracted. When you read, please R&r! Also, this story won an award from the Lake Stevens journal, a shortened version of the first five chapters. So, anyway, here's the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy it!_

Truin was too self content while walking away from Wasabi's limp form to notice the eyes moving and the hands twitching. Wasabi waited until Truin was back at his own house to get up and heal himself. He had secretly pickpocketed a healing potion from Truin while he wasn't looking. Wasabi took one tiny sip of the potion, and the gaping void in his chest started to diminish. Wasabi waited until the gap was fully healed, and then headed off to the deepest chasms of the wilderness. But first he payed a visit to his bunker deep within the Varrock castle.

When he got there he grabbed his Black Dragon body armor, chaps, and vambraces, his black and red mage set, his ancient staff and his legendary barrows armor, and headed towards the wilderness for some business. He was level 90 and had many people try and attack him in the wilderness. For instance, Taylor332 (my character) went up to him and asked "Hey what are you doing dude?"

"I'm going to the wilderness to recruit minions to seek revenge against someone who almost killed me" He answered.

Wasabi explained everything that happened, from him hiring Truin's wife to those dreadful moments sitting helplessly on that chair.

"But, I've told you too much, so you must be terminated." And he used Ice barrage on Taylor332 and knocked him down to 3 health.

"Oh shit!" Taylor 332 exclaimed, and teleported to, first, Ardougne, and then Varrock.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, he doesn't know that the person's name is Truin." Wasabi said to himself.

But little did Wasabi know, Taylor332 had been there for the last second of Wasabi talking, so the conversation carried over with him into Ardougne and Varrock.

"Oh no he's going to kill Truin! I must warn him!" Taylor332 said to himself.

So Taylor332 dashed past the sword shop, went West right before he got to the gate, and went into the house to the East of the magical rune shop. He knocked wildly on the oddly colored square on the ceiling and said "zogre bones" for that was the password to get Truin to come down from his ceiling office unless he was by himself.

Truin lifted the trapdoor and poked his head through and said "What is it Taylor332?"

Taylor332, gasping for air, explained of Wasabi's dastardly plans for him.

Truin couldn't believe it, "B-but I poured a half a bottle of poison into his chest!"

Taylor332 said, "Yes I know, but he explained that he had stolen a healing potion from you, and it healed him completely!"

Truin stared disbelievingly at Taylor332.

Taylor332 told him "We must stop Wasabi!"

Truin snapped awake and said "Yes, we must."

All of a sudden, the house collapsed around them!

_Sorry to end here guys, I just wanted people to get back into my story so they would have something to look forward to on it. By the way, the next Chapter is called The Final Encounter. It is going to be an awesome battle. And I know my chapters are short, I don't have much of a patience for writing. And I believe in quality over quantity. Please read and review._


End file.
